Strength in the heart
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o falls for Pumyra the young puma they saved from dog city and who joined them after freeing the cat slaves. Pumyra is living in fear because of Mum-Ra. He kidnapped her at the fall of Thundera and tried multiple times to take advantage of her. She is afraid to tell the others. Lion-o catches her crying outside the tank one night and he becomes strength for her to lean on.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Pumyra is a puma that is Lion-o's age. She was recently saved from dog city's pit. Actually Dobo freed her and Lion-o when he saw how loyal they were to each other and how Panthro left to spare Dobo when he found out he was going to fight his friend in a death match. Pumyra was also a skilled medic. They have just freed the cat slaves and she and Lion-o were trying to keep the sword of Plun-darr away from Mum-Ra.

The sword of Plun-darr began to glow. "Mum-Ra is calling to the sword of Plun-darr." Lion-o said.

"Uh oh," Pumyra said.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Lion-o said.

Pumyra was nervous, she remembered when she was held captive by Mum-Ra, he was trying to force her to be his lover. He was terrible to her. She remembered the bruises he left on her. It was to gut retching to think about.

"Pumyra!" Lion-o said.

"Huh?" she said.

"You spaced out for a second." he said. "You alright?" he asked.

"Don't worry I'm okay," Pumyra said.

"Okay, you take the sword of Plun-darr and run," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Pumyra said and grabbed the sword and ran off. She barely started to run when Mum-Ra grabbed her. "Help!" she cried.

Lion-o ran to save her.

Pumyra was scared. "Hello again my dear," Mum-Ra said touch her.

"Don't touch me, you monster!" Pumyra said.

Mum-Ra tied her to a crystal. Pumyra was frightened. Lion-o came in and bravely fought Mum-Ra. "Listen you can only save one, the sword that is power, or her which is emotions but you can't have both," Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o rushed to save Pumyra who was knocked into a mine shaft. Pumyra was grateful that Lion-o saved her. He helped her several times. Lion-o was even trying to court her. "Lion-o's so sweet," Pumyra said.

"Yes Lion-o is something specail," Cheetara said.

"I know my brother would like to you tell him that you like him Pumyra," Tygra said.

"I don't know," Pumyra said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tygra said.

"I got to go," Pumyra said leaving.

"I wonder what her deal is?" Tygra said.

"I don't know maybe something is bothering her," Cheetara said.

"If something bothering her shouldn't she tell us?" Tygra asked.

"Maybe she is afraid to tell," Cheetara said.

Pumyra was sitting under a tree near a lake look at a couple of scars, and her most recent bruising that she got when Mum-Ra grabbed her. She dreadfully felt as if his hands were touching her and beating her. Him roughly kissing her. The whole thing made her feel uneasy. Even just thinking about it made her uneasy.

Lion-o came up and saw the bruise on her arm. "Hey how did you get that bruise?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o!" Pumyra said looking startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you it's just I noticed you have a bruise on your arm and a couple of old wounds, how did you get those?" Lion-o asked.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Pumyra asked.

"I promise," Lion-o said.

"It's like this, Mum-Ra kidnapped me during the fall of Thundera and tried to force me to be his lover, he would beat me and tried to take advantage of me multiply times," Pumyra said. "That's where most of the scars came from his nails were very sharp and cut through my skin and he was very cruel," she said. "He even came at me a couple of times with a knife." she said. "I am afraid you and the others might reject me and call me Mum-Ra's lap servant but I hated every minute with Mum-Ra! I don't know what to do!" she said starting to cry.

Lion-o hugged her and held her close. "It's going to be alright, I promise I won't let him touch you again, if he tries he has to go through me first," Lion-o said. "I promise I will be here for you," he said.

Pumyra snuggled into his embrace and felt safe and protected. They headed back to the Thundertank. "Hey look who's back," Tygra said.

"I'm sorry I ran off I had to think," Pumyra said.

"You can tell them what you told me," Lion-o said.

Pumyra told them what she told Lion-o.

"Oh my, are you okay?" Cheetara asked.

"Poor girl," Tygra said.

"Don't worry we will protect you," Panthro said.

Then they prepared the Feliner and they took a test flight and found out were the tech stone is. The birds had it in Avista. They made bet on air race which Tygra won. Vultaire was going to have them thrown off. Then Mum-Ra attacked. Pumyra was grabbed by Mum-Ra.

"Let me go!" Pumyra said. "I don't want to go with you," she said.

"You will come with me whether you like it or not." Mum-Ra said.

Dobo went on the attack and he got his leg blasted off. "Dobo," Panthro said running his aid. Pumyra broke free and began to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

Vultaire joined Mum-Ra and everyone manage to survive when Panthro landed the city.

"What am I going to do?" Dobo asked.

"I'm sure the berbils will build you a new leg they built me these new arms." Panthro said.

"We would be glad too," the berbils said.

"Thanks," Dobo said.

Pumyra was worried and scared about what might happen but Lion-o hugged her and assured her everything was going to be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It was late at night in the new rebuilt Thundertank. Pumyra was laying in her bed and she was dreaming.

_Mum-Ra was forcibly taking her. "Let me go, I don't want this," Pumyra said._

_"You have no choice," Mum-Ra said. "Your friends are dead and the one you love that miserable Lion-o is dead," he said._

_The Thundercats corpses were laying nearby. Then suddenly Mum-Ra lunged at her._

"No!" Pumyra said waking up. "It was just a dream," she said. She was scared and feeling uneasy and went out of her room. She was wondering how Lion-o would feel about being woken for a bad dream. Then she knocked on his door.

"Pumyra what's wrong?" Lion-o asked letting her into his room.

"I had a bad dream and I'm very scared the dream was very unnerving." Pumyra said. "I'm sorry if I bothered you," she said.

"It's quite alright," Lion-o said. He let her sit on the bed with him and he hugged her.

Soon Pumyra and Lion-o dozed off side by side.

Morning came and Lion-o smiled at Pumyra and she smiled at him. "Good morning," Lion-o said.

"Morning and thanks for being there for me last night," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra if you need anything do hesitate to ask me, I will help you," Lion-o said. "I will protect you," he said.

"Thank you Lion-o," Pumyra said.

Over the next couple of days Pumyra and Lion-o got closer and closer. Battles with Mum-Ra came and went. Then came the final battle where Lion-o destroyed Mum-Ra. Lion-o was injured got down on one knee and he took Pumyra's hand. "Pumyra, I love you and I want to be with you forever, will you become my wife and be my queen?" he asked.

Pumyra looked shocked and then she smiled. "Yes, I will marry you," she said.

There was big wedding ceremony held and everyone celebrate it was a wonderful time.

The other animals helped rebuild the palace and Thundera in two and half years. Now everything was perfect.

Soon things will be even more perfect.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It had been a couple of years since Thundera was rebuilt. Lion-o and Pumyra were a beloved king and queen. All of Thundera loved them. Lion-o and Pumyra ruled justly and kindly. Lion-o and Pumyra were also a proud uncle and aunt. Tygra and Cheetara had been blessed with twin sons. They were both cute little cubs. They were playful and mischievous.

Lion-o and Pumyra were plenty happy.

Pumyra was seeing the doctor. "Well, what do you think is going on?" Pumyra asked.

"You're pregnant," the doctor said.

"I'm going to have a baby?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes congratulations," the doctor said. "Shall I tell your husband the king?" he asked.

"No I want to tell him," Pumyra said. Then went to go talk to her husband. "Hello Lion-o," she said.

"Hello Pumyra how did it go with the doctor?" Lion-o asked.

"I have some good news," Pumyra said.

"What's the good news?" Lion-o said.

"I'm going to have a baby," Pumyra said.

"We're going to be parents?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Pumyra said.

Lion-o picked her up and spun her and started laughing. "This is wonderful!" Lion-o said.

The news spread and everyone at the palace knew. Lion-o got pats on the back and hand shakes. "You are going to be father Lion-o?" Panthro asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Congrats, that is wonderful," Panthro said slapping Lion-o on the back.

"Yes now I will be uncle Tygra," Tygra said.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Chexor said running up.

"What's wrong Chexor?" Tygra asked.

"Javan and I want you to play with us," Chexor said.

"Okay I will see if I can play for a short bit," Tygra said.

"Soon you will be called daddy," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Pumyra were very happy about the thought of their future baby's arrival. They were even preparing the nursery. Pumyra was writing down names for the baby. "So what should we name our baby?" she said.

"I don't know but I think Lyla would be a good name for a girl," Lion-o said.

"That's lovely name for a girl, and for a boy how about Lionar," Pumyra said.

"That's a nice name for a boy," Lion-o said. "I hope whichever one we get will be healthy." he said.

"Yes that is the important thing." Pumyra said.

The months pass by quickly and Pumyra was very pregnant. Lion-o was being a good husband. "Oh careful my love, you must be careful," Lion-o said cooing.

"Oh Lion-o I'm not helpless just pregnant," Pumyra said.

"I know, I just want both you and the baby to be okay," Lion-o said.

"I know but everything will be alright." Pumyra said.

Then one warm summer day Pumyra went into labor and the midwives were fetched. Lion-o was by Pumyra's side when their daughter was born. "Hello little Lyla," Lion-o said. "Princess of Thundera," he said.


End file.
